


A Touch of Reality

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, Human Experimentation, I'm not writing them all out - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Orochimaru being Orochimaru, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Timeskips, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Guess what, you don't just 'magically appear in Naruto' and not experience emotional and psychological bullshit from all shenanigans that follows. Damn ninja.Also, why does everyone thing you get transported directly to Konoha?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

She woke up with a feeling of heavy grogginess. She couldn't speak, she couldn't breath, she didn't know where she was. She could barely make out images, let alone sounds, as the world around her seemed fuzzy, almost like it wasn't real. She couldn't tell where she was, only that there was a heavy feeling all around her. Her limbs floated up as if there was no such thing as gravity, lighter than air.

Air... she couldn't breath... ! _Where am I?_

When she attempted to peer out and examine her surroundings she was met with a stinging pain in her eyes, and the only thing she could see was big, blue and blurry. _How strange.. it's like a dream... a vivid dream.._ _the last thing I remember... I was on vacation with my family, when the warning alarm had sounded, sirens..._

_Wait.  
_

_Tsunami._

_Blue._

_Water.._

_ I can't breath._

**_I.. I'm drowning!_ **

She realized, flailing wildly she let out a gasp of bubbles... that went down towards the... she wasn't facing the surface!

 _'Down? Wait.. down is up!_ '

She turned around, and started swimming up, her lungs burned, screamed for air as her tired limbs struggled beneath the weight of the water. 

_'Move Nat! Move!!' _

Natalie swam up, finally seeing a light, her limbs just about to give way as a final flurry of kicks and wrestling with the water so intent on keeping her down, her head burst through the surface. Nat took a deep breath as her lungs greedily took in as much oxygen as possible. 

She looked around, praying she hadn't been swept away into the ocean by the Tsunami, before she let out a breath of relief. She was near the shore, spotting greenery nearby, and she quickly swam towards it, her muscles burning for relief.

She practically hurled herself onto the shore, dragging herself on her hands and knees until she rolled over, laying on her back.

"I'm alive.." Nat breathed out. She fished through her pockets, looking for her phone, not that it would be much use at this point. "Damn Tsunami.. it took my phone." The girl grumbled upon realizing the only means of communication she had were missing.

 _Well, that's fine. I'll just find civilization, and ask for a phone, call my emergency number and inform them of my location. No need to panic, unless I'm on a deserted island, in which case I should sit, and stay calm._ _Step one of survival, you might think it's to find water, no. Find shelter, a basic camp site, then search for water. You'll need rest before water, in my case._

Nat stood up, and dragged her unwillingly and terribly sore limbs along the ground, taking a good look at her surroundings. It was then, that she realized, she had not been in the ocean. She'd been in a late. Blinking in surprise, Nat walked over to the water, tasting some.

 _'Fresh water. Not Salt water. Huh.'_ Nat looked around the lake, hearing the loud rush of water that could only be a waterfall. It took her a couple seconds to see it, but then she just wondered how on earth she'd missed it.

"No fucking way." Nat gasped, taking a step back. Two large statue over-viewed the valley, both facing the other, looking to be on the verge of fighting. She'd seen these statues before, and that's not was shocked her.

What shocked her, is that they are not supposed to exist. "You have got to be kidding me. Is this a prank? No... no if it was a prank they wouldn't have nearly drowned me.... yeah, no, this isn't a prank. Nobody is this crazy, to build a perfect replica of the Valley of the end..." She trailed off.

"This means two things, I'm either dreaming, or hallucinating. I've hallucinated before, so that's not it, and this feels to real to be a dream. So that means... No way..." She stared at the statues.

_**Hashirama Senju** and **Madara Uchiha**._

"I'm in the Land Of Fire... in the Narutoverse... holy shit." Nat fell to her knees sitting down on the ground in shock as it dawned on her.

**_ I'm in the Narutoverse.  _ **

That thought alone was enough to make her laugh at the pure ridiculousness of it. Naruto was a Manga, an anime, a FICTIONAL STORY. Yet here she was, dripping wet and bit cold, staring at the two large statues.

Nat brought a hand to her face, striking it, trying to get the sensation to wake her up from this nightmare. "Come on, please wake up! Please tell me this is a dream!" She pleaded, only to find the only result of her slapping, was a light sting on her cheeks. "This can't be happening... I was supposed to be on vacation with my family... wait." Her eyes widened in horror at the realization. _What if their dead? What if I'm dead? Oh god, what if I died and somehow ended up here? The Tsunami was huge, it's a miracle I survived, but my parents...'  
_

Her eyes widened in realization as sobs started wrack her body, tears flooding her cheeks as she put a hand to her mouth. "T-th-their d-dead." The statement was enough to sent her into a whirlpool of loud sobs of grief, her vision blinded by tears as she cried for the loss. _  
_

_Their gone._

_All of them.  
_

_I'll never see them again.  
_

_There gone.  
_

_Gone._

_I'm alone._

* * *

Nat stood up, shakily, knowing that she needed to get out of these cloths and drip dry if she had to, she forced herself to move, removing clothing, letting out the occasional sob while her face remained streaming wet with tears, despite her efforts to wipe them away. 

She felt numb. Cold. At the back of her mind, she wondered if somebody was watching her, but most of her didn't care at this point. She let her cloths dry as she sat, staring at the statues, trying to process the previous events.

_Characters here lost their parents and families. How do they cope?_ Nat wondered, the breeze ruffled through the trees. She remembered the geography of the Naruto world, _if I'm remembering correctly then, this should be the boarder between the Land Of Fire, and the Land of Rice.  
_

Nat's eyes widened. _The Land of Rice is Orochimaru's territory. The Sound Village is there._ She realized in horror _. I've got to get away from here, if I don't have chakra, something tells me his lacky's might notice!  
_

With something to distract her from her loss, she focused on her own survival, putting on her cloths, thankfully they'd dried quickly, and headed to find civilization. Her biggest thing right now is get a general idea of when she was, and most importantly what language they speak here. Cultural habits and such. Mannerisms. She needed to be able to blend in to travel.

She also needed a job so she can make money. She need to find a way to procure documents proving her existence, she needed to learn about everything before she even touched the Story.

If she touched the story.

She also need to come up with a game plan on the event she runs into any hostile Shinobi. Due to the fact that she's rather close to the Sound Village, it's a possibility she might encounter them if she remains here for very long.

_So, first things first, make contact with people, find a village, learn, watch, and hopefully get a job at some point._

With this in mind, Nat hiked through the woods, praying that she could find a village before sunset.

****

* * *

It took Nat hours, hours of grueling foot pains from walking so long, to jumping in fear at every buzzing insect that happened to end up in her near vicinity, to finally find a village.

She carefully entered said village, looking at the surrounds. People walked through the streets, some giving her odd looks. _Can't blame them, I'm the only one wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers._ They've probably never seen sneakers, in fact she noticed a trend among them that they all wore some kind of sandal, not unlike ninja shoes.

It was also fortunate that she wasn't wearing any Naruto merch, otherwise she would have had to dispose of it. Another thing she noted, was that everyone was most certainly not speaking English. Nat sighed in disappointment. Things just got a whole lot harder for her. She could, technically, speak Japanese, she just wasn't very good at it and had a heavy accent, which meant she had to carefully say each word.

Nat walked over to a browned haired man sitting alone, reading a book. He seemed busy, but everyone else is giving her looks.

"Ano, sumimasen ga.." She struggled to remember the words as he looked up at her. "Eh? Nandesu ka?" He questioned.

"Koko wa doko desu ka?" She asked where she was.

"Takiyama, Kuni No Hi." He responded, looking back at his book. "Arigato." Nat thanked him before leaving the man in peace.

She was in a village called Takiyama, and she was still in the Land of Fire. Good. That could of gone badly since she wasn't sure which direction she was going, towards Rice Country or Fire Country. She was lost in her thoughts when something hit her.

"Ah!" She shrieked in surprise whipping around to see an old woman, who seemed to be struggling with a cart. "G-gomenasai." The old woman apologized.

"Oh it's not your fault... crap you don't speak English dammit." Nat cursed at her inability to speak Japanese properly, wishing that if she had to end up here, she would preferred it had been AFTER she finished learning the language.

Nat helped her pick up the items that had fallen, before gesturing to carry to cart. The old woman looked at Nat, as if sizing her up before letting her carry it.

It was heavy, Nat wondered how such an old woman had been able to push this in the dirt road. She tried to talk to her, but Nat only nodded, before she asked Nat for her name. Natalie realized her name would sound to foreign, so she chose a Japanese name that was close to her's in sound. Natalie, to Natsumi.

"Watashi wa Natsumi desu. Anata namai wa desu?" Nat introduced herself, and asked for the woman's name in return.

"Tanaka, Yukiko." She responded. Nat gave her a friendly smile.

"Hajimenmashite, dozo yoroshiku." Nat said. Once they'd arrived at Yukiko's home, a small cottage at the edge of the village, she turned to Nat, who was contemplating where she would sleep that night.

"You speak Lost Tongue." Nat blinked. "You speak English?!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Yukiko nodded. "I familiar with it. Not know much." Nat nodded. "It's my native tongue." She said, making sure to use clear and slow words, since Yukiko was rusty with English. She frowned, "you speak not the Common Tongue, yes?"

Natalie, now Natsumi, nodded. "Hai, I'm bad at Common Tongue." There was a calculating look in Yukiko's eyes. "I can teach you the common tongue, and you can teach me lost tongue. I will let you stay here, you help me work." She bargained. Nat nodded, it was a good deal. _Plus, she probably needed the help, this woman looked like she was in her seventies at least._

* * *

**Let me know what you think in the comments! I recently just moved this fic onto this site from wattpad, and I'm trying to mortify it to look presentable, since that site still has my .... cringe... fics... you know what I mean.**


	2. Time Passing By...

Choosing to stay in Takiyama may not have seemed like a good idea at first, but after a week of not starving and helping Yukiko out, while also being taught Japanese, or the 'common tongue' as they called it, Nat liked it there.

Yukiko was a strict teacher, but overall besides that they got along well enough. Nat assist her in many things, deliveries, shopping, gardening, cooking, cleaning, or on the occasional mishap of something breaking.

_I may look like a servant to some, but in my case, it was a learning experience. I didn't know how to use the currency nor what it looked like or how it works, Yukiko showed me. I didn't know much about gardening, or the plants, Yukiko showed me. I couldn't cook, she taught me. Cleaning was a no duh, but given on the lack of doctor in the village I figured hygiene was a good habit. She taught me how to sew yukata and kimono. She then made me wear them. I had one yukata, and one yukata kimono._

It was a simple life, Nat supposed. When she wasn't helping Yukiko, she was probably doing what she called 'training'. Or in other words, she was jogging, doing pull ups on trees, push ups, squats, stretches, and really anything to get her body into shape. She figured it would help her out on the event she ever needed to run. She thought about just leaving many times, but she couldn't just up and leave Yukiko- her concious wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Nat missed the time she spent browsing the internet lazily, or just watching TV and stuff like that. Here, there is no TV. At least not in Yukiko's house. She did have one or two books though, books she helped Nat learn to read. They weren't that exciting. Though, now that she's in this world one of the biggest things she's been thinking about trying to find, is getting one of Jiraiya's books.

Granted said book will most likely be a porn book, since the Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi will most likely be very difficult to find.

Nat had to adjust to many things, the big one was mainly, chakra. The first night she was here, she felt a sort of... Itch. Then a burning pain inside her body, as though traveling through her bloodstream. The first day was agony, and poor Yukiko had no idea what was wrong. The only thing she could do was give Nat some herbs for the pain.

The second day it got better, and slowly day by day, the itch and burn faded, but it was replaced by this... awareness.

It was like she was hypersensitive to everything, she could see better, hear better, move faster, and she almost had a six sense for being able to tell who was near her by 'sensing' them. Nat knew what this was, it didn't take her long to realize, she was a sensory type. Furthermore, _she'd grown a chakra network_. That was insane, although technically possible, given on the Naruto history involving the Otsutsuki, it wouldn't be to far fetched to assume that once in this world, her body would adapt to the strange energy around everything.

It certainly helped her to kinda blend in more, she wasn't a chakraless weirdo anymore. No, now she was a sensory type weirdo with some pretty good chakra control, even if it bothered her sometimes, and tire her out a lot to use it.

She didn't touch her chakra often, when she did, it was to push to her feet so she could run faster, or jump higher. She was honestly scared to attempt anything else, she didn't know the consequences of pushing herself to far, and if she did, there was no medical Shinobi around to help out. Not even a bloody _doctor_ in the village.

Months past, and she got much stronger, muscular, and fit. Having said that, she was still nothing compared to a ninja, but it she still felt good being fit and strong. It certainly helped Yukiko out. Granted she said having muscles wasn't very ladylike, but then was kind enough to ignore it when Nat was able to work more effectively. She also wrote down a lot of the things she knew about the Naruto world, people, events and such, memorizing it every day so as not to forget.

Speaking of uncomfortable moments and pain, her uterus's monthly cycle was... well, pain killers weren't a think in the village, so she just had to deal with it.

Apart from that, she'd made friends with some of Yukiko's friends, they were glad Nat was helping her out since her family wasn't in the village, and those who did had passed.

Yukiko's family had been killed in one of the village raids during the third shinobi war. Her son was fighting in the war at the time, and he... didn't make it. Her husband was killed along with her sister and brother, while her daughter had left the village. It was truly a sad story.

Yukiko did ask Nat what happened to her family, where she was from and such. Nat told her a half truth of sorts. That her village was destroyed and everyone was killed, she fled and found herself in the Land of Fire. Yeah... they both have experienced pain and loss. Yukiko help Nat through her grieving, it took months for the girl to stop crying herself to sleep, and the nightmares never truly went away. 

But, in truth, it helped Nat that she was in Naruto. Because she would tell herself to be strong, and she would think about said Uzumaki, about Itachi, about Nagato and what he went through along with all the other Naruto characters who'd experienced pain and loss.

Nat kinda felt like she knew what Pain meant now, even though her parents hadn't been taken from her by other people, if they had, she would want revenge. Hell, if she was younger she could even see herself ending up something like Sasuke. As for the Uchiha, boy did she finally understand him better. To have your whole life, everything you know ripped away from you. Nat's was taken by mere accident, his was taken when his brother took it. Granted, said brother was forced to, but still. It had the same effect. He was betrayed by his brother, and his village. 

The village that had brought him such pain.

It felt awful. To have your whole world ripped away from you by fate, by destiny as Neiji would put it. Was it her destiny to end up in a small village helping some old lady? She'd wanted so, so much more of life. She wanted finish her degree and travel. She wanted to see the world. She wanted to explore, and maybe even start a family.

_I suppose I could still do that. Granted, the college part was unavailable, but that didn't mean I couldn't explore._ _It would be dangerous. It would probably kill me. But it was would be worth it. I can't stay here forever anyways, Yukiko is in her nineties and probably isn't gonna last much longer. So, that was one of the reasons I trained. Because, while I probably wouldn't be able to defend myself against Shinobi, I could defend myself against bandits and civilian men looking for trouble._

Nat practiced parkour, ensuring she could jump through the trees, and climb up them quickly. She made sure she could do cartwheels, flips, and such. Though she didn't push herself, she didn't want to break something, but she worked hard.

By the end of year, she was a completely different person. Or, at least her body had completely transformed from what it was. Chakra network, toned, flexble. She had nothing else to do. Nat won't lie and say it was easy, hell there were times she thought she was dying her muscles hurt so bad, and spasms and cramps occurred some times. It sucked.

But it was worth it all in the end.

Nat also took up small jobs, doing the equivalent of D-rank missions around the village. She still wanted to travel, so she figured she should first save up. She spent money on maps, among other things. She studied those maps like her life depended on it, knowing that if she got lost, she would need to know exactly where she was, in case she had to avoid going into a "no-zone" aka Akatsuki or Orochimaru territory. 

Generally, her life was peaceful.

_I wish it lasted._

* * *

"Thank you, Natsumi-chan, um, do you mind if I introduce you to somebody? It's the guy I told you about." Nat smiled at the younger girl. She was about eight, and her family was part of a clan called Futari.

This clan had the fun little ability to induce plants to grow faster. Her clan was currently thinking of moving to the village since they had no home at the moment, they met a few weeks ago, when Yukiko had introduced them.

It worried Nat at first, there was a clan with a Kekkey Genkai, and they knew Yukiko.

The girl, who Nat was helping to carry her things into the Inn after she'd broken her ankle, Hiroka, was telling her about this Shinobi who'd arrived in the village not long ago, which made Nat worried.

"He's been helping the injured out among my clan while they were in the village." Hiroka explained. Nat raised her eyebrows. A Shinobi, in the village? That was rare, and a Medic nin, suspcious. "That sounds interesting, Hiroka-chan where is this Shinobi?" Nat asked the girl. "Oh he's around I think... hey look there's mama!" Hiroka ran over to a woman, who Natsumi knew as Saichiko. 

Natsumi decided to ask what's what, and walked over to the woman. "Hiroka was tell me about a Shinobi who was helping your clan out?" She asked, and Saichiko nodded. "Yes he's been so kind!" She said, but there was something different, causion, behind her eyes. Nat's mind whirled at the various possibilities, but she didn't want to panic. "When did you guys meet this guy?" She asked. Saichiko paused. "Oh, just before he arrived in this village, it's sort of a meet up point, and a good place to stay since my mother lives here." 

Saichiko was Yukiko's daughter, the one who'd left all those years ago. Also, Natalie may have pinpointed the time to around Shippuden, since there was a fifth Hokage, and the Third Hokage died two years ago. This made her extra paranoid, knowing full well the Fourth Shinobi War was on the way. "How long to you plan on staying?" Nat asked, and Saichiko blinked. "Oh, well, we were just staying here until we concluded our business." 

"Business?" Nat questioned, but Saichiko waved her off, trying to change the topic to Nat. "How long have you lived with my mother?" She asked, and Nat recalled the time. "Almost a year and half now. Why do you ask?" Saichiko shrugged. "Curious, mother doesn't usually let people in." Nat felt there was something off about Saichiko, and she tried to press for more information about the Shinobi. 

"That's... nice. What's his name?" She asked carefully, and Saichiko looked throughtful. "I don't remember, but if your so curious, you could probably find him and ask. He's around here somewhere." She told Nat, before Saichiko hurried away with Hiroka. Nat watched them leave, the uncomfortable feeling in her gut increasing. 

Something didn't feel right.

* * *

Natsumi was on her way back to the cottage when she sensed two of the Futari clan nearby in the woods, almost if they were hiding. _That's odd. What are they doing all out of the way in the woods?_ She decided to investigate, and crept closer, keeping herself as quiet as possible, before she was close enough to make out voices. 

" _I'm telling you, it's a bad idea."_ The first voice, male, spoke. " _Clans go missing all the time, wiped out as if they were nothing. It doesn't matter what he offers."_

_"Are you scared of rumors now? We need power, and Orochimaru-sama is offering-"_ Natsumi let out an autoble gasp at the name, causing the two voices to stop. "What was that? Who's there?!" Natsumi sprang up, running through the trees and away from the scene, before pushing her way into Yukiko's cottage and slamming the door. Panting, Nat heard Yukiko ask who was there. "It's me! Natsumi!" She called through labored breath. She must have used chakra to run, she didn't even realize.

Yukiko walked over to here, asking what happened, and Natsumi wondered if she should explain, before deciding it was probably the better idea to keep quiet until she had all the information. She didn't want to worry Yukiko. 

That's when Natsumi noticed, there was a presence there she didn't recognize, and it was quite...odd. "Yukiko is anyone else home?" She whispered, and Yukiko nodded. "Oh, yes, a nice man helped me earlier with my cart while you were out. I'll introduce you." Yukiko walked into the living room, and the person there made Natsumi do a double take. 

"Yukiko-san, who's this?" He asked, standing up. It was strange, he was taller than her, but at the same time, with those glasses and hair it was definitely him. 

"This is the girl I was telling you about, Natsumi." Natsumi pushed a smile onto her face, as if on cue. "Hello, it's.. a pleasure to meet you." It was forced, and it was likely, this man knew it. Nat didn't need to be introduced to him to know who he was.

"Natsumi, this is Kabuto, he's the Shinobi helping my clansmen." Kabuto smiled politely at her, and Natsumi felt like high tailing it out of town would be a good plan in the near future. . 

"I've heard so much about you, Natsumi-chan it's nice to meet you. Yukiko was just telling me how talented you are at chakra control." Kabuto greeted, and Natsumi decided tonight would probably be the best time to make a run for it. Yukiko aside, she was going to die if she stayed here.

Or worse, end up being dissected by this freak. Not that she wasn't excited to meet a character, finally, she just wasn't exactly pleased it was this character. "I've heard a little about you, Kabuto-san, thank you for helping Yukiko's clan." Natsumi said, and internally debated on just outing him then and there. Then decided not to, since she liked being alive. 

"Well, I've got chores!" Natsumi said, and sprung away, almost rushing towards the door. "Oh no, stay, I insist you should have a rest day, you've worked so hard Natsumi-chan. I'll go and collect some herbs from my garden and prepare dinner this time." 

"But-" Natsumi tried to object, but Yukiko hushed her. "I might be old but I'm hardly helpless. You and Kabuto-san can talk while I cook." Yukiko said, before smiling at them both, and closing the door behind her.

If this was an anime, Natsumi would be sweat dropping. _Is she trying to set me up with Kabuto? Ew._ Natsumi glanced at Kabuto, who had watched the entire interaction. Nat eyed the medic, before reaching under the couch. 

"Hey. Kabuto-san. Have you ever played Go-Fish?"

* * *

**Alright, another chapter out! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Sink or Swim

Nat wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting.

Kabuto... seemed normal. Like, props to this guy's acting skills. She was catching herself actually relax around him, which alarmed her that he could cause her guard to drop. She couldn't let her guard down with this fucker right there.

"Do you have any... threes?" She asked, and he put a card down, which caused her to place three of her remaining four cards down. She had a six hearts left. Great, he had three cards left, if he found the cards he needed before she did, then he'd win the game. What were the odds he was holding all the same card?

"Do you have any twos?" Kabuto asked, and Nat shook her head. "Go fish." He reached towards the deck, and didn't say anything else, so clearly it wasn't the right card. He needs a two card though, she knows that much.

"Natsumi-chan, I couldn't help but notice you don't seem related to Yukiko-chan." Kabuto said, and Natsumi stared at him with an annoyed expression. _What gave you that idea, maybe the fact that she's fucking Japanese, and I'm, I dunno, fucking white? Already trying to pry information out of me, eh, glasses fucker?_ _Gonna ask about my double lided eyes?  
_

While people in the village did have some Caucasian features, they looked more mixed, if anything. It was very noticeably that Nat was not local. Most of the villagers had the mono-lid eyes, and those who didn't had brown eyes and straight black hair. Nat had curly red hair, green eyes, not to mention an accent since she wasn't a native Japanese speaker.

In other words, she was clearly foreign looking. It got her some flack and stares, but otherwise she ignored it, she didn't have time for racists with weird prejudice.

"I'm not, didn't she tell you that?" Nat asked, before asking for a six. Kabuto handed her a six, before nodding. "She didn't mention it. She only talked of how great you were, and how you were interested in medical ninjutsu." Nat raised an eyebrow at Kabuto- exactly how long had he had with Yukiko?

"I'll admit I expressed some interest in that." Nat admitted. She was interested in it, after all, having the ability to heal yourself and others was fucking useful. "She mentioned your control was excellent and how you "train" yourself. I wouldn't mind seeing this control myself." Kabuto said, before asking for a two. Nat's eyes narrowed.

 _Okay, okay, red flags. How do I refuse without looking suspcious? Do I purposely fake out my ability? Yeah, that's the best option. Fake being bad at it._ She smiled, and nodded. "I'd be happy to demonstrate if you win the game, also do you have any sixes?" Kabuto mirrored her smile. "Excellent. Go Fish." She pulled out a two.

"Do you have any twos?" Kabuto asked, and she reluctantly handed him a two. He set his cards down, and smiled. "It looks like I win." _Mother fucker._ She cursed and decided he must have used his ninja abilities to cheat.

"All you have to do, it mix the water." Kabuto handed her the glass, and Nat frowned in false concentration.

Alright, she was concentrating, on not being good at it. This was harder than she thought, because she wasn't used to messing with water. A part of her wanted to show off and show her stuff, but the sane part of her screamed that she was being an idiot for thinking that. It wouldn't get her anywhere but in a lab. On a table. Probably being dissected.

"I can't do it." She handed the cup back to Kabuto, before turning to leave. "I've got stuff to do, it was nice meeting you Kabuto-san. Bye Yukiko-chan I'll be back later!" She left quickly, and walked down the dirt path. She glanced around after the cottage was no longer in sight, and hopped into a tree, taking off.

She arrived at her "training" grounds, and no sooner did she arrive did she started yelling in frustration, slamming her hands into the ground in anger. _Mother. Fucker. What the hell am I gonna do with that bastard here?! I'm so fucking dead! How do I get away?! AND YUKIKO!! What do I do about Yukiko!? Do I just leave her?!_ Letting out another shout, Nat slammed her hand against the ground, leaving a tiny creator.

 _Whoa... That was... ugh... dizzy..._ Nat cursed as she realized she over exerted herself, and fell backwards, laying on the ground. Her vision blurred as her head spun as she fell asleep....

* * *

Nat found herself stirring when the scent of smoke drifted to her nose. Her eyes opened, and her head spun as she shot up, glancing around, recalling that she was still in the forest. _Smoke? Is someone... wait... smoke. No...._ She felt a sinking feeling in her gut as she stood, shaking off any lingering feeling of grogginess, she hurried through the forest, the smell of smoke getting thicker and thicker, until it filled the air. Nat almost choked on the smell, as mixed in with the air, was the smell of burning flesh.

The feeling of dread lingered as she caught sight of the village, and gasped at the sight of it ablaze.

 _No... how long was I..._ Nat's eye stung as she got closer, before a feeling in her gut screamed at her. _Run._ She couldn't run, she had to save Yukiko- the clan members she had to find them! Nat reached out, trying to sense them, focusing on Yukiko- on any of the Futari. 

Her heart leapt when she found them, and headed in that direction when a very odd, and unfamiliar presence suddenly made itself known. It made Nat freeze on the spot, her eyes widening as she nearly choked on her own spit. It was suffocating, and Nat knew what this was, although she dreaded admitting it. Knowing not moving would mean death, she snapped herself out of the daze, and ducked ducked behind a tree taking deep, sharp breaths. _Oh god. It's him. He's here. Why is he here... Yukiko and the Futari are..._

Nat was panicking, she knew who was here, and she couldn't allow herself to be captured by him. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape him if she was caught- not until Sasuke Uchiha killed him.

 _Run. Now. It's your only chance of escape. The village is burning, and you know who's behind it. You have to run. Now. Go. RUN!!!_ Her instinct screaming at her to run, Nat turned, hit with a feeling of guilt and fear, she started to run at fast as her legs would carry her. 

Returning to her previous spot in the woods, she knelt, and brushed away a pile of leaves and dirt, lifting a board in the ground. Under it, was a go-bag Nat planned to use on the event she ever needed to get out of town.

That time seemed to be now.

_I'm sorry, Yukiko. But I don't want to die.  
_

* * *

**Oh by the way I forgot to mention, this fanfiction is very similar to my "How to Survive Naruto". Same names and such, but different character more "realistic" scenarios. It's in no way the same fic, I just reused the same names and added touches to how she got here. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think in comments!**


	4. Konoha

She was on someone's back, hanging off of them like some kind of rag doll. _What.... what the fuck.... when the fuck did I get like this?!_ Nat tried to struggle, but they threatened her and told her to stay still. They told her to be silent, she complied, and instead took note of her surroundings and it was only then that she realized- they were jumping through the trees. She looked at her captor's accomplices who she glimpsed nearby- masked figures dressed like Anbu.

Nat wondered which type of Shinobi have her- root or actual Anbu? Where did their loyalties lie? Which authority would she be addressing?

Aside from her building dread at the list of possibilities she knew she would have to keep a level head if she wanted to survive. There was nothing stopping them from killing her, depending on the time frame. The best case scenario was that she was being taken to the Seventh Hokage, Naruto, in which case she much of anxiety would be reduced given that Naruto would be far less likely to kill her, since he could sense her intentions. Or Kakashi would be better as well, or Tsunade even, although Kakashi or Naruto as Hokage would mean Danzou would be out of the picture and no longer a concern.

However, if she was being taken to Danzou, she was in for a lot of trouble. She would have to conceal her knowledge a much as possible, as she absolutely could not afford it falling into his hands.

If she was going to Hiruzen, it would be a similar situation, although she might be able to change some things by warning them of future threats. 

Nat was not taken directly to the Hokage, but instead, she was placed in what appeared to be a holding cell, after only getting just a brief glimpse of the village. She wondered why they had not searched her- only to check her pockets and realize they probably did so while unconscious. Her pockets empty, and no sign of her bag, she wondered what would become of her.

Nat sat on the floor of her cell, and contemplated the different scenarios that would occur depending on the Hokage, leaning against the stone wall, she let out a breath and pulled her knees to her chest, allowing herself to feel the panic of the situation for the first time.

_I might die here. Fuck I survive Orochimaru only to get killed by the "good guys". Fucking hell._

* * *

Nat was left alone for several hours of isolation. It didn't hit her under the second or third hour that this might be a method of torture. If she was in TNI, she knew psychological torture was Ibiki's thing, so this might be his play, or at least the beginning of it....

 _They're observing her._

Nat glanced around the cell, looking for any sign of surveillance. She found none- but it was dark and these were ninja. She doesn't know if she's vulnerable to jutsu or genjutsu. She could be placed under a genjutsu- she doesn't know if she even has a chakra system.

All things considered, by the fourth hour Nat knew she was being watched, and she knew she was being tested and tortured. Luckily, even if she stood no chance of fighting back physically, she could certainly fight back psychologically.

So, Nat, after spending the last several hours sitting or pacing, decided to engage in something far more relaxing and productive.

Yoga.

* * *

Nat wasn't sure when the food showed up, but at some point, a bowl of what looked like food that had been blended up, had appeared. It probably got delivered when she fell asleep.

She had done some Yoga, then some strength based exercises using the walls and bars, then she went down for a nap. When she woke up she had food, which she ate and quickly found herself knocked out by whatever was in the gruel.

She woke up chained to a chair, and face to face with Morino Ibiki. She didn't recognize him at first, because she was used to his anime self, but she hid her recognition. "So, mind telling me who you are, and why the village you left is on fire?" He questioned, and Nat prepared herself for this answer. A voice rang through her mind.

 _Psychological mind games. Everything was a test. Everything could be a trigger. Everything was a battle._ She needed to win this one.

"My name is Natsumi, and the reason is because my village was burned down..." Nat paused, and Ibiki stared at her. "Were there any survivors besides me?" She asked hopefully, but Ibiki shook his head, and Nat felt her stomach sink at the idea everyone she knew in this world was dead. 

She'd lost everything... again. Nat swallowed, and looked at him, composing herself. "It was because of Orochimaru." Ibiki's eyes widened fractionally, and he motioned for her to continue. "His minions showed up one day acting all friendly. A friend of mine, well she was like family really, offered them a place to stay.. I... I didn't trust them, and I think they knew that."

Ibiki's stare was making Nat slightly nervous, but she recalled things as best as she could. "She was apart of a clan, called Futari. Orochimaru offered them power, and unfortunately, they accepted his offer, which lead to a bit of internal conflict because a few clan members disagreed. I... could read the room. I could tell something bad was gonna happen, as this Orochimaru person didn't seem very trustworthy. I didn't meet him in person, I got away before that." Nat explained.

"Why did you get away?" Ibiki asked. "I've got sensory abilities... I can kind of tell what type of person someone is just by feeling them, and they had some bad intentions so I ran.... I tried to warn them but...it was too late." Nat said, adding in that information just in case she needed to excuse information she spilled later.

"So you are the lone survivor of Takiyama village." Ibiki said, and she stared at him. "You told me I'm the only survivor. I escaped by myself, and I have no idea if or who survived. I had no involvement with anything involving it's destruction. Those were my friends back there I..." Nat took a deep breath, feeling herself choke back the crying fit she seemed to be on the brink of.

"Okay, am I to be imprisoned for existing or are you going to detain me until you are satisfied I'm not a threat?" She got down to business. "I'd be happy to give you what information I can on Orochimaru, although I'll warn you, since I was not a member of the clan I was not privy to any details. I only have observations and guess on what they were doing."

"..." Ibiki said, and Nat nodded. "Are you going to report everything to your Hokage? If so, tell him that I'm requesting a visit if he could be so bothered." Ibiki stared at her. "You want to meet with the Hokage?" He sounded threatening, and there was a sort of static in the air that weighed down on her, choking her and making all the air on her body stand up.

"Well, I'd like to meet a military dictator." Ibiki didn't react to the accusation, but instead just gave her a mean smile. "I'll see what I can do." She returned the grin, then felt a stabbing pain in her arm.

It was a needle.

She was knocked out again.

* * *

Nat was certain she was probably in the before Boruto timeline, given Ibiki's age range, and knew she was likely going to end up meeting Hiruzen or Tsunade. She wondered how she should word the information should her request for a meeting happen. If it did, and she came clean....

Should she go with a "visions" excuse, or should she spill everything? Should she be cryptic and explain her reasoning is that she doesn't trust him to tell him the source? Should she act like having this kind of future information is normal where she's from? Was this Shippuden? Kabuto wouldn't have been openly working for Orochimaru until after Shippuden, right? She needed to meet the Hokage so she could tell!

She just wished she could be honest- she might even try to be.

* * *

Ibiki questioned her typically after twelve hour periods of isolation. Occasionally, she would get to see a glimpse of another person, but the only person she knew was Ibiki. 

She figured days had past at this point, when an old man walked up in front of her cell, with a pipe in hand. Nat blinked, half shocked, half disappointed.

The conversation between her and the Hokage was something she'd planned carefully, but still was nerve wrecking. She was able to remain civil, and then eventually asked if the room was secure. The Hokage would stare at her, and then she told him if others were listening to what she had to say to him, then the village would actually be in danger. She said this with the utmost sincerity and conviction.

The room got all static like and heavy, and Nat knew this was probably killing intent. She promised that she just wanted to help.

Then she got to be alone and unobserved, as she was taken to the Hokage office, her arms remaining bound behind her back, however. Then, she chose to spill the truth, not all of it, certainly not all at once, but the knowledge she possessed.

She told him how she got there, about Yukiko, and vaguely mentioned how she knew things being from a story.

"The reason I'm even bothering to tell you all of this is because I know a lot, and I mean a lot of people are going to die. Not just from this village, or country but from many villages and countries, and I want to stop that from happening.... there... there is going to be another war." Nat confessed.

When the Hokage pressed for details she explained the Akatsuki, the basics of each official member, and previous members, mentioning Orochimaru. "Orochimaru... what do you know of him?"

"I know... well, quite a bit actually, about his past and his future... he's gonna have a very bad time, although he won't always be like he is now.... actually, he's gonna get a little better in older age... although physically he'll be younger since he's figure out immortality." The Hokage paled.

"Orochimaru... has made himself immortal?" He asked, horrified.

"Yeah unfortunately he's basically UN-killable. Even if you kill him, he can just come back again... don't ask me how he does that, since the story doesn't exactly go into the details of his ninjutsu, but he can just come back. He can also take others Kekkei Genkai by possessing their bodies, which reminds me... he's on the market so you may want to take precautions.... like now. Seriously, the dude is really obsessed with a certain dojutsu, and you can probably guess which one." Nat explained. The Hokage signed.

"The Sharingan, I assume." He guessed.

"Yep, good old angst eyes." Nat replied.

"Angst eyes?" He question, and Nat shrugged.

"Everyone who'd had them is like.... angsty. Typically because you need to endure psychological trauma that is left undealt with, hence the "curse of hatred" thing, it's not hate, it's just traumatic mental wounds and poor unhealthy coping mechanisms. You guys seem really bad at mental health." She justified.

The Hokage stared at her like she'd just explained a complex math problem to him and solved it, and then took a smoke. "All these years..." He muttered, and she blinked. _Did they not think of that? Like... did I just give them to much credit? .... oh my god, they didn't know._ Nat stared at him. "Tell me that you guys at least offer some form of therapy for the kids?" 

"Well..." The Hokage trailed off, and Nat stared incredulously at him. "My god, everyone is bitching on and on about hatred in the Shinobi world, while all of you are doing the equivalent of jack shit for ya mental health. That's like not treating any wounds after exiting a battle with broken bones and dislocated joins and fractures. Now everything healed incorrectly and doesn't work right.... dear lord...."

Needless to say, that was now on the list of things to fix.

* * *

They took her to the Yamanaka to see into her mind. Natsumi didn't like this idea, but complied (although it's not like she had a choice.) Inoichi was shocked by what he found. She then had to explain why she was watching Naruto on a tv show.

Then Nat began to negotiate.

* * *

In exchange for her information and cooperation, Nat was given a place in the village. This took a bit of negotiation of Nat's part, but she managed to convince them that keeping her locked up would actually draw more attention to her, rather than keeping her locked up tightly. She would also be less likely to go crazy and it was far more humane. 

She was allowed to a closely supervised "escort" around the village. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere unsupervised, for now, and certainly not allowed to leave the village. She supposed it was their was of getting her attached.

Her information was kept strictly between her and the Hokage, and only a few people actually knew she was Natalie. Natalie was most certainly not a Japanese name, so she was given a name that would keep her blending in, and her last one was compromised since Kabuto knew it.

She would be given and name and cover story, and her foriegn identity would be concealed and covered up. Essentially hidden as just a civilian woman. She was given a sum of money in exchange for her information just like any other informant, since she did need money.

Her new name would be ** _上野 歩美_ (** _Ueno, Ayumi)_ to anyone who asked.

For the first few weeks of this arrangement, all Nat did was study. The geography, the demographics, the history, the politics, the economy, biological differences, and other things. She wanted to get a good grasp on what this world was like outside of the Shinobi aspect. She payed especially close attention on The Land Of Rice Fields, which would later be known as the land of sound but wasn't officially labeled as such yet. Nat wasn't sure if Orochimaru was advertising that he'd conquered the country or not quite yet, but she made a mental note to let the Hokage know during their next meeting.

She noted Otogakure especially, and the valley of the end. Then she noted where each of the major battles she could remember happening, and gave herself a rough estimate of those locations, then where the Mountain's Graveyard was. She also noted all five villages, and of course, where she knew a few Akatsuki and Orochimaru bases where, also noting where Sasuke would face off with Itachi.

Next, she formulated a plan, guessing the route the Sound four would take base off the point A and point B, which she could show Shikamaru should everything go wrong. She also factored in time.

Naruto graduated six months ago, which was on October 16th. The invasion would happen August 6th by her calculations.

She had roughly four months to prepare for Orochimaru's invasion on the leaf. The Kazekage was probably still alive, but working with Orochimaru, possibly, by now.... well, time to explain the situation to the Hokage.

Well this wasn't gonna go well.

* * *

**Well, a lot of this is summarized, but like I needed to get the plot rolling already. I wasn't exactly sure where I was gonna take her after the whole village thing, and you know what I'm going with shortly before the whole shit fest happens.  
**


End file.
